Consequences
by kaza85
Summary: This was written for an anonymous challenge on Cluelesspsycho 's lj kink meme. Takaba is blindfolded and left defenseless at the mercy of both Asami and Feilong with a surprise audience as a requested bonus :P


**Title:** **Consequences**  
**Main Characters:** Asami x Feilong x Takaba  
**Rating:** Definitely NC-17

**Warnings:** YAOI CONTENT

**Disclaimer:** I can only wish for vf and its characters to be mine because sadly they belong to Yamane Ayano  
**Spoilers:** Very minor  
**Summary:** This was written for an anonymous challenge on Clueless psycho 's lj kink meme. Takaba is blindfolded and left defenseless at the sexual "mercy" of both Asami and Feilong with a surprise audience as a requested bonus :P

**Word count :** 2085 words

Takaba was very surprised to say the least at how easy he had gotten Asami to invite Feilong over so they could work out their differences and misunderstandings. If he didn't know any better he's say Asami had an exterior motive for agreeing to Takaba's request. Even Asami's two personal body guards had a shocked expression on their usually stoic faces. The only catch was that for him to agree to the request Takaba also had to attend and not a minute late.

Sitting at Kou's place Takaba couldn't help but remember Asami's warning not to be late which unconsciously had caused him to check his watch every five or so minutes attracting the attention of his two best friends. As he checked his watch yet again Kou and Takako looked questioningly at each other wondering what was up.

"Hey Takaba what's wrong? Why do you keep checking the time?" Kou asked purposely making Takaba aware of his strange behavior.

"Nothing's wrong, and I just have a job soon that I can't miss that's all." Takaba replied to Kou hoping to throw his friends curiosities away. Though in actual fact he had just done the complete opposite.

Both had seen through Takaba's lie and since he wasn't going to tell them the truth they both again looked at each other and silently agreed to follow their young friend to see what was so important that he couldn't miss.

A few hours later after drinking beer and some hard gaming a sprinting Takaba could only curse under his breath as he checked his watch yet again noting just how late he was. All the way from leaving his friends house abruptly to Asami's front door Takaba had sprinted without any stops passing through crowded sidewalks, roads and heavy traffic. By the time he actually got to his destination Takaba was panting heavily not to mention dehydrated and badly needing a drink. Collapsing against Asami's door Takaba was that exhausted that he failed to realize the two shadows he'd come to very recently acquire quickly peeking at his worn out form.

As soon as he regained his composure Takaba knocked the door announcing his arriving unable to help but feel a little scared at the fact that no noises could be heard from the other end of the door.

After a few seconds of no answer Takaba knocked again and spoke louder hoping that nothing bad had happened due to his lateness. This time though the door was answered by Asami who coldly glared at his pet for not being able to obey a simple demand and inwardly smirked at the reaction it caused his pet to give.

"You're late!" Asami spoke with a smoke within his lips, "Get in."

Next Asami surprised Takaba by suddenly handing him an already opened can of his favorite flavored soft drink saying only that he'd guessed that the other would rush after realizing his lateness causing dehydration and resulting in needing something to rejuvenate himself. Takaba's eyes lit up at the sight of the offer and couldn't help but greedily grab the can from Asami's hands quickly sculling the liquid without giving any second thought to Asami's thoughtful gesture.

It didn't take long for Takaba to begin to lose the effects of the sedated drink. As he slowly regained his senses the first thing he noticed was the sounds of heavy breathing, panting and lust filled moans. Still half asleep Takaba joins in with the sounds moaning happily at what he is hearing. In his cloudy state all he could think was how he wanted to be the one making those sounds and after that thought it wasn't long for him to want to move his hand to free his now erect shaft.

The instant though that he tried to move his arm he found he couldn't and it was then that Takaba became fully awake and alert slightly growling in annoyance wondering what the fuck was going on. He quickly noticed that he was bound naked in an all to familiar position and to Takaba's annoyance he had also been blindfolded.

Suddenly the moans and pants rolled into one animalistic howl as the mystery man reached his limit.

Since he didn't want to get himself any deeper into whatever this was suppose to be Takaba kept his mouth shut listening out for any noises. All he could hear was one breath panting as if trying to regain their breath.

"So your finally awake Takaba Akihito" a familiar voice spoke out.

"A. Asami what's going on?" Takaba questioned holding back his anger slightly in fear of what the man had planned.

"I told you to come on time didn't I, this is the result of your disobedience." Asami answered shuffling around somewhere. Focused now entirely on the man Takaba forgot the other voice and began to shiver as he heard the shuffling stop followed by steps closing in on him.

"Asami what the..." Takaba started before being cut of by a large hand covering his mouth. "Shhhh stop asking questions, take this it will make you feel much better" Asami spoke close to Takaba's ear making sure to let his breath linger on the sensitive lobe. Takaba than heard a pop and felt something being shoved against his nostrils. Unable to hold his breath for to long Takaba quickly gave in to Asami and deeply breathed in the strange substance. He instantly noticed his heart beat faster, his sense of touch becoming more sensitive and his deep red organ throbbing painfully begging for attention.

Closing his eyes he temporarily forgot his surroundings and could only focus on the rush that surged his body. He was that absorbed that he failed to noticed when the one set of hands exploring his body became two, that two frightened suppressed voices in the background emerged as their sedatives wore of or the fact that he was already panting heavily giving of lustful moans and whimpers.

"Enjoying yourself Takaba?" Asami questioned as he licked kissed and nipped Takaba's neck, jaw line and earlobes.

"Asami!" was all he could moan his thoughts still scattered from the sudden assault on his senses.

"Hmm, your friends.. they were Kou and Takako yes" Asami questioned.

"What about them?" Takaba's words barely escaping his lips.

"We'll they insisted on finding out what our connection is to each other and rather than tell them I generously decided to show them" Asami replied causing Takaba to freeze.

"What?" Takaba nervously questioned slowly regaining some control back over himself.

"Let me spell it out for you," an amused voice spoke out finally, "They are watching _this_ show, bound, gagged and naked just as we are!"

"WHAT!" Takaba could only shout out before salty lips pressed against his and forced their way into his mouth silencing him.

"Don't Worry," Asami spoke as Takaba's tongue was sucked on, "They won't be touched in the slightest, that is just there punishment for sticking their nose where it doesn't belong!" Asami assured Takaba and his panic stricken friends.

"Now where to begin" Asami purred into Takaba's ear gently running his fingers over Takaba's belly than roughly he grabbed Takaba's shaft and steadily beat the seeping organ closer to completion.

It wasn't to long for Takaba to submit to Asami's hand as it continued to pump the shaft. He couldn't help but forget his surroundings as his blood lit on fire fueling his desire for more of Asami. Sweat quickly began to coat Takaba's soft skin and he began to shiver as he neared his limit.

"A.. Asami.." Takaba moaned desperately wanting more but pride ultimately stopping him from begging.

Asami noticed this and smirked at the blindfolded man. A few more seconds and with Takaba on the verge of release Asami removed his hand away from Takaba and tied the precum seeping organ at the base causing Takaba to suddenly whimper with obvious discomfort.

"A.. Asami, please don't.. I need.. " Takaba whimpered out his pride finally giving way.

"Shhhh.. be a good boy and we promise well go easy on you." Asami promised his flushed pet.

He felt Asami kissing him again along the front of his body and just as he began to feel Asami's hand tweak his sensitive perk nipples he suddenly felt another's finger tracing his entrance.

Suddenly as Asami began sucking on one of his erect nipples while teasing the other he felt the finger thrust in with one swift motion and without giving him a chance to adjust to the intrusion it began to thrust in and out slowly at first than erratically.

At first Takaba hissed and than moaned and leaned into the finger as much the bonds aloud him to. He was losing himself quickly, barely able to make any solid thoughts. All he could repeat in his mind were the two powerful men's names.

Without Takaba even realizing Feilong had entered another finger and began to search for Takaba's sweet spot. Not even a few seconds later Takaba loudly howled out Asami's name repeatedly in lustful pleasure as his sweet spot was found and repeatedly brushed while Feilong finger fucked his tight entrance.

Kou and Takako stared in horror as they watched Asami and Feilong continue to pleasure Takaba. They had stopped trying to yell out long ago realizing that it was futile and also worried that the action would cause the two men two shift their sights. As they continued to watch Takaba's uncontrolled adulterated moans, pants and whimpers desire began to take control of their bodies and without them knowing it they had become fully erect at the sight of their friend. It was Takako who broke first moaning as Asami moved his attention from Takaba's swollen nipples to his dripping and throbbing shaft and began to swirl his tongue expertly around the head than teasing the seeping slit with his tongue.

Takaba was passed the point of consciousness now and was reduced to his basic desire to fuck or be fucked. He couldn't care less now how he got it just as long as he got it and as they watched the two onlookers couldn't help but constantly be reminded of their growing discomfort as they continued to stare lustfully at their flushed leather bound friend both secretly wanting to see him pushed over his limit.

Looking to Takaba's friends both Feilong and Asami looked at each other amusement laced into their identical smirks than Feilong adjusted his gaze to Takaba's eagerly awaiting entrance and after removing his slickened fingers lowered his face and plunged his tongue into Takaba's cavern his ears eager to hear the boys pleasure filled screams.

After what seemed like ages Asami's and Feilong's mouths left his body causing the boy to agonizingly whimper. He wanted release so bad it was painful, but until Asami released the tie on his swollen shaft he could not do so.

Finally Takaba felt their hands again and moaned in relief as his dripping organ was released from the bind. Quickly after that he felt himself being reposition and than without warning was thrust into with one swift motion. Takaba happily mewled in pleasure knowing that it was Asami now that had penetrated him.

In the far of regions of his mind he noted two other voices heavily panting and occasionally moaning adding to his lust. As Asami pounded him Feilong lightly flicked Takaba's nipples before finally wrapping his lips around Takaba's shaft and moving his mouth to Asami's thrusts.

It wasn't long before Takaba screamed in pleasure as his long awaited orgasm ripped through his body causing a familiar white haze to cloud to mind paralyzing him.

Though this was not the end of Takaba's night as he was continued to be pounded by Asami than Feilong the rest of the night, both continuing to take their turns making the boy orgasm one after the other until finally ending the sex show with both taking the boy at the same time moaning at the increased friction the position held and savoring all the incoherent pleasurable sounds coming from Takaba's mouth.

Just before Takaba passed out after his final orgasm he barely registered his body being released from the bonds and lowered onto a soft bed with two kisses at each side of his head before finally being left to rest. He was to tired to stay awake and quickly fell into a deep sleep completely forgetting that his friends had seen the show.


End file.
